


Corazones andantes

by FairyNova



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova
Summary: Jim seguía considerando a Bruce un cachorro
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Corazones andantes

Bruce le miraba ir y venir de la oficina de policía a su sala en la mansión. Ocasionalmente ignoraba las marcadas ojeras debajo de esos bonitos ojos y le invitaba a pasar el desayuno con él. Tratando de cuidar al hombre lo mejor que se dejaba.  
¡Porque Jim Gordon era un orgulloso de primera!  
Como buen Omega destino, debía de cuidar de su Alfa. Tozudo Alfa que le llevaba la contra apenas había rumores de Pingüino haciendo de las suyas.  
-Gracias, Bruce – Y el Omega se relamió con la incomodidad en su Alfa. Ningún dominante tendría que temblar de esa manera al hablar con su Destino… pero Bruce debía de admitir que no era nada cómodo hacerlo con su guardián apuntándole con una escopeta – Rico, como siempre – Mintió. Después de todo, Bruce era un pésimo cocinero.  
-Habrá una fiesta de caridad. Ya sabes, la familia Wayne ha sido la cabeza de estas manifestaciones de filantropía desde que mi madre pudo hacerse cargo – Jim asintió de mala gana, sabiendo para donde los tiros iban – Aprovechare para presentarte como mi Alfa.  
-Bruce… - Jim trago duro… Alfred se veía a punto de disparar como no pensara bien las cosas - ¿A qué hora paso por ti?  
-No lo hagas parecer tortura – Se quejó.  
Jim suspiro. No era su intención hacer sentir mal a Bruce.  
-Trata de entender. No esperaba encontrarme con mi Destino y que fueras tan menor – Bruce no veía el problema – No quiero lastimarte. ¿Qué dirán esas personas al verte atado a un Alfa sin clase? Aparte policía… ¿Dime, Bruce? Eres un principito. Eres el futuro rey de Gotham. No puedo hacerte esto.  
Bruce se quedó callado por un momento. Calibrando. Alfred ya le había mencionado algunos detalles similares.   
-Las únicas personas que me importaba su opinión, han muerto – a Jim le dolió – Ya nadie más puede hacerme infeliz. Claro… excepto tú.  
Jim suspiro. No existía manera de hacer a Bruce cambiar de opinión.  
-Pensaba dártelo luego, en la fiesta de navidad – Jim extrajo una cajita de terciopelo de su gabardina – Es un modesto presente de apareamiento.  
Bruce prácticamente arranco la dicha cajita de las manos de Jim y la abrió. Era una pulsera de cortejo, grabada en cursis corazones… pero… debía de admitir que era, linda, si eso… linda.  
-¿Así que… a qué hora paso a recogerte?  
-A las ocho, señor – Intervino Alfred puesto que su amo seguía enajenado viendo su regalo – Buena decisión, Agente Gordon.


End file.
